


Home Alone

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [45]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheesy Dad Ned, Cooking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Home Alone, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 45 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Ned and Catelyn with the prompt: What do you want to watch?





	

A house without the kids was a rare thing for the two of them but amazingly everyone was out for once. 

Robb had taken his girlfriend Margaery out for a weekend getaway celebrating their fifth anniversary. Catelyn would have been hesitant if he had been with anyone else but she knew they were smart kids.

Jon was still away at boot camp working hard to become a Marine. From what Ned had heard from his little brother Jon was sneaking around with a local girl though they all turned a blind eye since the boy was happy.

Sansa was the one they got out of the house the least after a few bad experiences with boys. Still she had gone on a school field trip for the weekend.

Arya and Bran were both staying over with their friends Meera and Jojen. Catelyn had a feeling that Arya was just a cover so Bran could spend more time with Jojen. Still the mother would let Bran tell her in time, when he was ready.

Catelyn’s brother had heard they would only have Rickon home and had insisted he take the boy so the adults could have time alone. Edmure told her how he did not get to spend enough time with his youngest nephew and wanted some bonding time. 

Now with a house to themselves for the first time in too long they were not sure what to do. They cleaned the house, organized things, and moved some stuff around. They then took a trip to the store, buying themselves the snacks and dinners they could not have when the kids were there along with a nice bottle of wine.

The first night they had a dinner of steak and potatoes. It may have seemed simple but they had not had it since Arya announced to everyone how steak was made when she was 6. Now the sight of it made the younger ones cry or at the very least refuse to eat.

Rather than fight them on it they saved it for occasions like these. Catelyn had made the potatoes before sitting with a glass of wine to watch Ned grill. He had on his dreadful kiss the cook apron that the kids had gotten him for father's day two years ago. They had done it as a joke but he wore it every time he cooked. Catelyn was not sure if it was to tease them or if he had really liked the bright colored apron.

“It suits you.” Catelyn told him before sipping her wine, a smile curling up on her lips.

“Oh yeah?” Ned asked with a playful smirk. “Sansa did say they got the bright orange because it complimented me so well.”

“That it does Ned.” She agreed before laughing. Catelyn sat watching him for a while before he came in with their dinner. They sat at the table talking about what the kids had been doing over the course of the week. Even when they had all the time to talk about other things the conversation went back to the kids.

After they ate they had some ice cream and sat down at the couch. They had a hundred different things saved on the dvr that they had not had time to catch up, various shows and movies that they had wanted to watch.

“What do you want to watch?” Ned asked as he scrolled through everything.

“I’m not sure we have a lot to catch up on.” Catelyn told him, leaning against her husband as she started to eat her ice cream.

“What’s that thing the kids always joke about… we could netflix and chill.” Ned suggested.

Catelyn looked up at her husband for a few moments before rolling her eyes, hiding a smile. She took the remote and browsed, “Or we could watch NCIS.”

“Yeah that works for me.” Ned told her before stealing a bit of her ice cream as the beginning credits rolled.


End file.
